Threads of Memory
by Bun-chan
Summary: What if Usagi had been reborn prior to Tokyo? The pale skinned and silver haired Luna is a mystery to the townsfolk on Earth. One day she leaves with Venus on a journey to reach the mythical Golden Fire Queen and the blue eyed shepherd from her dreams.
1. Prologue

Notes: This fic takes place in the Sailor Moon Universe between the fall of the Silver Millennium and present day Tokyo. I feel like I should say more, but I don't want to give anything away. :3

**Threads of Memory**

_Usagi Tsukino is fated to be reborn until the end of time since she emerged as Princess Serenity, but what if she had been reborn prior to being known as Usagi? The pale skinned and silver haired Luna is a mystery to the townsfolk on Earth. One day she leaves with Venus on a journey to reach the mythical Golden Fire Queen and the blue eyed shepherd from her dreams._

**Prologue**

Sunset swept across his brow accentuating the color of his eyes, ocean blue punctuated the creviced shadows gracing his face. Luna lost herself in his eyes, within the swells pulsating in his gaze, and lightly brushed his dark colored hair away from his forehead. His lips spread across his face into a chiseled smile, returning her affection by grazing the length of her silver tresses with weathered fingers. He pulled the leather hair tie from the base of her neck freeing her locks to the soft Spring breeze.

"Your name..." her voice uttered tinting her cheeks a vivid pink. His lips parted to answer and was interrupted by a howling squall. Luna whipped her head to the noise, the shepherd pulling her behind his towering frame. Ravens flew across the sky crying as they ripped the redding heavens. She gripped the shepherd's arm, peering at the massing ravens circling a jagged mountain.

The dying sunlight blazed across the mountain face searing an outline of a golden castle. The ravens flocked to the aflame structure beckoning lights to flash on within. A figure appeared in the topmost window, Luna stepped out before the shepherd to meet the figure's gaze. He reached out for her calling her name, but the landscape flashed before her suddenly, his voice lost to the scenery melting beneath her feet.

She blinked to find the figure standing before her, a shapely woman adorned with free flowing hair the color of the ravens calling her from outside the window. A pummel of gold crested the top of her head matching the richness of the drapery wrapped around her limbs. Her eyes burned the color of dawn startling Luna from her dream.

Luna's eyes popped open, her fingers laced between the ripples of the bedsheets as her vision sharpened the soft corners of the bedroom. "No, it's not supposed to happen that way," she whispered faintly to the dark stillness quickly creeping over her. She buried her face into her pillows, eyes clenched in desperation to hold on to the warmth of her dream before the ravens had came.

"Luna..." she remembered his deep voice vibrate with her name. "Luna..." he offered her his hand, her large eyes winding up his bare forearm to the base of his tanned neck. Imploring further, arcs of black feathers winged across his face. Luna reluctantly opened her silver eyes for the second time and noticed a flicker of a shadow disrupt the moonlight filtering into her room.

Heaving the linens from her body, Luna's slender feet touched the wooden baseboards and traveled to the edge of her window. She glanced briefly at the moon and wrapped her pale arms across her chest, her skin mimicking the same milky color as the satellite. She surveyed the country side displayed before her. Twilight painted the sweeping hills of the valley and etched aging trees against the hillside. A short fence cut across the ground near her home, and on a knobby post perched a raven steadily gazing with a fiery eye.

Luna drew the curtains and threw herself back into bed.


	2. Chapter 1

Notes: Well, it only took me a little over a year to get the first chapter out, ahahaa... I hope it was worth the wait. *crosses fingers*

Chapter One

As morning broke upon the town of Sigrun, the slim and pale maiden named Luna seated herself at the local tavern that doubled as the town restaurant and inn. Like most days, Luna was one of the first to step through the heavy oak doors. She usually did this with the intent of bypassing stares so early in the morning, but this time it was to meet with the infamous blonde bar maiden of Sigrun. As soon as daylight had hit the town, Luna had set out to find her only friend, her hood drawn closely around her head.

Luna disliked most socializing. It wasn't as if she didn't like people, she liked Venus a great deal, but she didn't like how people treated her. As not a person, something auspicious and treated with distant respect. Venus was the first and only to look past her silver hair and marble skin, and talk to her like the young woman she was.

She had found Venus inside the tavern, like every morning, and hurried her story to hear her friend's reply. Venus flashed Luna her famous smile, placing a glass of juice before her friend. "Don't worry," the bar maid reassured after listening to Luna recount her dream from the night prior, wiping her hands into her sullied apron, "It doesn't sound that ominous."

Luna sighed, grazing the side of the glass with the tips of her fingers. Venus rolled her eyes and placed the palm of her hand firmly against the surface of the table, waves of golden hair streamed over her shoulder. "Honestly, if it happens again, then we'll talk."

"Venus the beautiful!" a patron called entering through the front of the tavern.

Venus quickly straightened and rapidly brushed back her lose locks, Luna could already see her friend's lips curving upward. "William, you are too kind, as always, and a bit early," Venus teased leading the jolly elder man to an open seat.

Luna watched the curvaceous blonde exchange curtsies with William like usual. Venus had arrived in Sigrun four years ago in the middle of Spring. She commandeered the position as the tavern waitress that morning and smoothly transitioned herself into a quite town life. No one could recall a time without Venus, even Luna couldn't remember the fourteen years she spent in seclusion prior to the lively girl's arrival.

And for her own part, Venus couldn't remember a time before Sigrun. She claimed to have been wandering the country side for nearly a week, void of all memories, from where she came from to her very own name. Milly, the mistress of the tavern, had bestowed Venus with her name as the young girl's gold locks and bold blue eyes reminded Milly of a story of a beautiful woman born from the sea she had once heard of as a young girl.

Venus graciously accepted and soon found herself under the care of Milly and her husband Juard. She filled the eldest son's empty room situated above the tavern and became the sixth unit of the Millard family.

William edged himself into the warn wooden chair, "Nonsense! It's never too early to find enjoyment."

"Or indulge," Venus added, William pouted at her.

Luna smiled as she watched the blonde glide towards the kitchen door, "William's here!"

"Oy, this early?" A deep voice, unmistakably Juard, rumbled from the back, the sound of fresh pork hissed from the grill.

"Who isn't?" Venus giggled jumping over the bar to fill a mug with mead as the men from town, having filled during her conversation with Luna, laughed with her.

"That's our girl!" William exclaimed with a holler of approval from the rest of the tavern patrons. Venus bowed and twirled, laughing as she weaved between the rectangular tables. Luna rose to leave knowing Venus could only enchant the men away from the glitter of her silver hair for so long. She gave her friend a small wave, Venus winking in return, and made her way out onto the main road.

The morning bustle of horses plodding along the road, women dusting out the houses, and children playing amongst themselves quieted as Luna passed. Each gave their silent regard as she nodded her head in acknowledgment, and whispers broke as soon as she passed.

When she was a child the rumors and gossip had upset her. She was found one morning upon the doorstep of the elderly Bulans eighteen years ago with no actual evidence to her heritage. Each year she grew like a normal, healthy child with the only difference being her skin stayed consistently pale despite her time spent outdoors, and her hair and eyes were the color of the finest silver. As she grew older, her frame lengthened and displayed her delicate bone structure, her large eyes reminiscent of does. Many regarded her as a priestess to the gods, believing her to have descended from the heavens, specifically the moon as legend said the gods resided there inside of a silver castle. This caused many of Sigrun and the surrounding towns to look upon her in awe, not daring to interact too much with her in fear of diminishing her purity and angering the deities from above.

Despite being well loved by the Bulans, she was effectively alienated from other children in reverence to superstition and spent her adolescences alone in the fields near her house. It wasn't until the boisterous Venus had arrived did Luna return to the town regularly, but by then her time spent secluded had left her quiet and shy, and the death of her adopted parents in her sixteenth year only added to her silent demeanor. She now lived alone in the Bulans' farm house outside of town resisting all offers to move inward or marry.

Venus had offered to move in with her, border lining on demanding, fearing Luna's introverted tendencies. She had only relented when Luna had agreed to see her at least once a day at the tavern. While Luna enjoyed Venus' company, the blonde often seeking out Luna in the fields on her afternoon breaks, Luna preferred to be alone. It may have been due to habit and holding on to any sense of normalcy as Luna was used to taking care of herself and being on her own, but begrudgingly she knew that the townspeople spoke some truth. She did feel different from them, not only physically, but emotionally out of place within them. She felt most at ease with Venus feeling that despite their differences, they were attune to each other, both of them foreign in Sigrun, but something still separated her from Venus, she just couldn't figure out what.

Luna passed through the front gate of the farm house, having successfully navigated through the town without having to bestow any blessings, and set herself about the house work for the day, refusing to dwell on what divided her from her only friend.

&&&

The afternoon came and went with the flicker of Venus' sun kissed hair. Routine quelled Luna's apprehensions from the night prior as she bid farewell to the bar maid running to make it in before the evening rush. A smile brushed across her lips wondering if her friend would ever learn to manage her time as she picked up her sewing supplies before settling herself on the front porch.

Luna hummed softly to herself as she went about mending an apron Venus had begged her to fix during lunch. While Venus was every inch a woman, she was never able to enter the realm of domestically. Upon accusation Venus would retort, "The man who marries me won't make their decision based on how I keep a home," and wink one of her bright blue eyes.

In truth, Venus spoke little of marriage, which sat well with Luna as she in turn had little interest in being wed. While she agreed with Venus' assertion of independence and a certain degree of what she would label as frivolity (much to Venus' dismay), she secretly wished her dreams would come true. In her head, Luna knew she was being silly, but in her heart she longed for it. At times she found herself waiting to see the shepherd's dark curls break at the ridge of the field as she hung her laundry. At night she caught herself whispering to him, conversations they hadn't finished when she had laid in bed that morning.

The first time she spoke her desire to Venus, the blonde had responded softly, "Dreams only last until dawn." She refused to make eye contact with Luna when she had attempted to implore further into Venus' meaning, and Luna decided not to ask ever again.

A breeze ruffled through Luna's silver hair as she continued to work the needle through the apron fabric, her toe now tapping in rhythm to her humming. A low caw rumbled through the vicinity throwing Luna's tune and a needle into her thumb. Wincing, she withdrew the steel sliver, plopping the wound between her pink lips.

Another caw riffed, Luna's eyes darted about the grounds. It was only when the cawing multiplied did she realize that her beloved oak had become black and feathered. Ravens crowded every limb, each perched steadily on twig like legs, and peered down on the retreating fabled priestess. Luna snatched at the unfinished apron and bolted her wooden door.

&&&

"Ahoy!" a fluttering voice greeted clanging the wooden gate behind them. Luna set down her dish rag as Venus popped onto the porch and met a secured door. "Luna?" Venus puzzled pulling at the door handle, "...Luna?"

"C-coming," Luna answered. A series of clicks ensued and immediately after Venus bounded through the doorway and began unpacking a woven basket full of food onto the kitchen table. The table was quickly set with fresh bread and cheese, fruits, and a small amount of cooked chicken, and before Luna could protest, Venus had begun pouring the fragrant red wine.

"So tell me, dearest of friends," Venus said coolly, lifting her glass towards her lips, "why you had locked me out."

Luna sputtered, "Not you!" she grasped the table in earnest.

Venus cocked an eyebrow, "Then who?" Luna leaned back in her chair, silent.

Venus took a sip of her wine and sighed, "Let me guess, they also kept you from seeing me this morning?" Luna shifted her weight.

"Well, out with it!" Venus replied slamming her glass against the wooden table, "You at least owe me that!"

Luna's face pinked as she mumbled her relent. "There were ravens..." Venus crossed her arms. "...lots of ravens...?" Luna furthered looking up at the unamused blonde. "Did you not see them, Venus? They were still in the oak tree shortly before you arrived."

"Well, I didn't really look," Venus admitted getting up from her chair and maneuvering towards the kitchen window, "but I would think I would notice a mass of black colored birds plotting in your oak..." her sultry voice trailed off as she took in several pairs of staring red eyes.

"See!" Luna exclaimed peering out the window from behind the wall, "They've been there since yesterday evening and, as far as I'm aware, haven't left."

"Well, that's...odd..." Venus replied tilting her head sideways in thought, the ravens followed suit. "And unnerving!" she cried jumping away from the window.

"What's worse is that they're identical from the ravens in my dream the other night," Luna informed as the two seated themselves back at the table, "And unfortunately from my dream last night as well."

Venus emptied her cup and began pouring herself another, "But why? What could they want with you?" She took another drink, then nearly choked, "Are you actually a priestess for the gods? Is this some kind of signal that a plague is coming to our lands?"

Luna's thin nose wrinkled, "Surely you jest." Venus pursed her lips. "Honestly... You of all people..."

"I'm sorry," Venus replied as Luna's faced soured, "I think crazy conclusions are excusable in such abnormal situations. But there must be some explanation...are you sure?" she whispered the last part, much to Luna's dismay.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Venus apologized again and pushed a bit of bread towards the sulking girl across from her. Both absentmindedly nibbled their lunch while watching the ravens not move.

"You know..." Luna began, Venus shoved a hunk of cheese into her mouth, "In my dreams the ravens led me to somewhere. Perhaps that's why they're outside waiting."

"You think they want you to follow them?" Venus deadpanned before biting in to an apple. "I've never heard of retrieving birds."

"Well, what else could it be?"

"Something natural?"

"That is not natural," Luna pointed out her window.

"Fair enough," Venus conceded. She chewed a bit on the red apple skin before continuing, "So, will you follow them?"

Luna hesitated, "I don't know." She wrung her dress between her long fingers, "Even if I wanted to, I'm not sure if I should go alone."

Venus nodded in agreement while swallowing the last of her apple and slapped her hand against the table. "Then it's settled."

"What's settled?" Luna squeaked from the crack of Venus' hand slapping against the warn wood.

"We'll follow the ravens. I'll go with you, that way you won't be alone, right?"

"But Venus," Luna protested as her friend stood and rapidly began to repack the uneaten food, "the tavern...Milly and Juard...you can't just leave--"

"I've been here four years, and four years is quite enough. I think it's time to move on," Venus answered slinging the basket over her arm. Luna's expression softened the bar maid's face.

"Sigrun has treated me well, but I've never been a part of it. Neither have you. It is time that we leave, we should have after the Bulans died," Venus said softly as she cupped her friend's heart shaped face. "Besides, I love a good adventure, and your old maid self needs one!"

Luna opened her mouth to protest, but Venus was already halfway out the door. "Tomorrow, my friend, we start on our raven journey!"


End file.
